Running away and the toll it takes
by Thewolfwiththecoffee
Summary: Knowing everyone can live without her, Tori runs away after having enough of her parent's constant fighting. Jade sees her in the midst of her runaway and doesn't do anything about it. Now she deals with her feelings for someone that's gone. Determined to find Tori and confess her feelings, Jade goes looking for Tori. Tori is kind of OOC but she will return to normal as it goes on


**Hey there guys, I came up with this and just had to write it down. Chapter 2 will come soon and it will probably be half and half between Jade and Tori. I hope you guys like this one as much as the others. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. If I did certain ships would soooo be canon. **

**Enjoy!**

** ~Wolf**

* * *

Jade's P.O.V

I had been taking a walk to "cool off" after a recent argument with my father about what I was going to do with my life when I saw it, well actually rather her than it, I guess it just refers to the scene I had seen. Tori Vega was sleeping in the 'tube' at the park, her duffle bag and guitar beside her, her hair a mess, mascara staining the tear streaks down her cheeks, and yet such a serene look on her face, it made me sick. It was probably the worst sight I had ever witnessed, and what I did next was the worst thing I have ever done to myself.

I left her there.

Tori's P.O.V

_Three hours earlier_

I walked into my house only to find my mom and dad fighting again.

"I don't care David" my mom shouts.

I didn't want to hear it any of it so I decided to head up to my room, my parents didn't even notice me. They never do. I absent mindedly strummed my guitar as I thought of other things to distract me. My parents were still yelling downstairs and there volume was steadily increasing, the subject constantly changing.

I couldn't go to Trina because she's never home, and when she is it's only when Beck is around. I didn't feel like writing a song, all the yelling downstairs never makes for a good muse. I eventually decided to check the slap for anything to distract me, even for just a few moments.

Cat was talking about some kind of cereal.

Andre was talking about possibly editing one of his songs.

Beck was talking about Jade.

Robbie was talking about math homework.

Rex was poking fun at Robbie for being such a nerd.

And Jade was comparing different types of black coffee.

Nothing interesting and nothing that particularly caught my eye, I sighed and logged off. Maybe tonight was the night I would run away. No one here needs me in their lives, they seemed fine before I came here, so they should be fine if I just picked up and left. Andre can write songs just fine on his own, Cat has Robbie to babble to about her brother, Beck can always get Jade back on his own, Trina is annoyed by me anyway, and Jade hates me. They'd all probably be better off without me, now that I think about it.

I imagined their reactions a hundred times, each time different from the rest. In one daydream they threw a giant party that went on for days, in another they all just shrugged and went on with their lives, in another they didn't even notice I was missing. I had been planning to runaway soon anyway, and now there were a million reasons as to why I should. I got out my duffle bag and started to pack, throwing in clothes, underwear, socks, an extra pair of shoes, a bit of jewelry, my glasses, my toiletries (toothbrush, soap, shampoo, shaving cream, razor, Etcetera), I grabbed my money out of my secret stash, put it in my wallet, and threw my wallet in the duffle. I threw in some jackets and sweaters, a coat or two, a hoodie, my laptop, my Pearpod, headphones, a few of my sketchbooks, and 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'.

Throwing in a few more things (pictures, letters, my Cameron, a few pencils, all my beanies, things like that, I was ready to go. I gently put my guitar back in its case and picked it up, I grabbed my Pearphone, quietly opened the window (looking back, I don't know why I even bothered to do it quietly, my parents would've never heard me anyway) and slowly slid out of my room. Wearing nothing but some ripped jeans, a charcoal grey hoodie, and a pair of vans; I gingerly slid off of my roof and onto the ground. I had left a note that I had written a while before, when I first planned this, on my dresser. It explained most of it, leaving out the part about my depression and suicidal urge.

Yes, I am suicidal and depressed, but no one ever cared enough to notice. I always helped everyone and no one ever helped me, so I let it get worse. I figured that if anyone cared enough to help, they would've done it by now. One thing that made it worse was that the girl I'm in-love with hates me. Jade, the one I would do anything to make happy, hates me. I guess she'll be happy now that I'm gone. Everyone will.

I got as far as the park before I almost collapsed from sleep. I climbed into the 'tube' and dozed off, holding my duffle and guitar close.

I dreamt that I was a child again; my mom and dad loved and paid attention to me. Trina wasn't completely annoyed by me and actually talked to me like I was a human, instead of bossing me around like I was a robot. I had little friends though, no one ever wanted to play with me, and when they did I was always the bad guy. Even good dreams need balance though. I spent most of my childhood reading, books like Harry Potter and Narnia, provided me all the comfort having friends provide the other children.

I awoke at 4:00 a.m., yawning I stood up and picked up my guitar and duffle, and started on my way again. I got to the train station and paid for a ticket to Seattle, a friend of mine named Alexander (Alex for short), lives there and said I could stay at his place if I ever execute my plan (yes I told him about it). I then called him and told him that my plan was a success so far and that I was coming his way, he told me that his apartment was ready for me and that he just needed to set up my room. I smiled, thanked him again and again, and hung up. The train to Seattle arrived at five; I took one last look at Hollywood, before climbing on. Smiling to myself, I knew that everybody would be happy and that was enough for me. Although I'll never get to tell Jade how I truly felt, or write another song with Andre, or get tutored by Robbie, or hear another snarky comment from Rex, or have coffee and laugh with Beck, or sleep over at Cats, ever again; I knew they would get along without me.

The train started and I lay my head back against the seat. This was going to be a long ride so I might as well get some more sleep while I can. I put in my headphones and out on Size Too Small by Sufjan Stevens and drifted off to sleep once again. I woke up a few minutes before we arrived in Seattle; I fidgeted, both excited and nervous about this new adventure. Alex was waiting for me when I got off the train; I grinned and ran to hug him, muttering about how long it's been since we've seen each other. He chuckled and grabbed my stuff, walking me to his car. He filled me in about what has been going on in his life lately and asked about mine.

He knew of my depression and wondered how that has been; I told him it was decent. He then asked about Jade (I pretty much tell him everything because he's my best friend).

"She still hates me" I muttered "But something gives me the feeling that she always will" I sigh.

Alex chuckles "You don't know that, maybe she just hides her true feelings with hate".

I laugh "Oh shut up you big phycology nerd" I joke.

He laughs too "Hey, I'm just sayin" he chimed "Kristoff was like that with me until I worked up the guts to ask him why he hated me".

"Kristoff?" I asked, I knew Alex was gay, but he never told me about Kristoff. Last I knew Kristoff hated him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, me and Kristoff have been going steady for a while" He chuckles softly.

"Oooohh" I laugh. "You left that part out in our little conversations" I murmur chuckling.

He just shrugs and laughs "Must've slipped my mind" he says as he puts my things in the trunk and starts the car.

As we were driving away, I came to a sick realization.

"Oh Shit!" I nearly screamed.

"What!?" Alex said worriedly.

"I need to change my number, no better yet get a new phone and change my number!" I said.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"My dad's a cop" I muttered, and that was all I needed to say for Alex to drive strait to the Pear store and get me a new phone.

After I had deactivated my old Pearphone and gotten a new one and a new number, I felt safer. No one from Hollywood would be able to track me now.

"Phew, I almost thought I was gonna be found and dragged back there for a second" I murmured letting out a relieved sigh.

Alex laughed "Tori, I would never let that happen, they will never drag you back to that place" He smiles and hugs me before we get back into the car.

We drive to his apartment and I get settled in my new room. It was nice, the walls were painted a forest green and there were KoRn , Nirvana, Soundgarden, Disturbed, Sublime, and other various metal and grunge band posters put up all over the room. That was good because I love that kind of music. I put all my clothes in my new dresser and hung up my flannels and jackets in the closet. Then I set my guitar in the corner and took out all my artsy stuff, setting it on my new desk.

My next step was to change my appearance; I was done with this old 'Pop star' get up and I couldn't risk being recognized. I had brought all my grunge clothes that I had hid from my friends (except for the flannels and a few pairs of jeans). After Alex and I went out and got lunch at a hole-in-the-wall joint downtown, we went to a salon where I got my hair dyed a darker brown. Now Alex and I looked related but that was awesome because he was basically my brother anyway. We were now going to be telling people he was my brother anyway. We went thrift store shopping for a while and even came up with the idea that I will adopt his last name.

So it was settled, my name was Tori Campbell. I liked it; we both think it has a great ring to it.

After thrift shopping for a while, we got back in Alex's car and drove to a pub. There we ate fish and chips and caught up even more. Telling each other funny stories we both recalled from various times and places. I told him about Jade and I's play date and how it made me feel, he told me about a giant project he and Kristoff had to do and how it made him feel. I laughed as he recalled the time Kristoff had gotten his dreads stuck in a door once. He laughed as I recalled the time I had gotten my shirt caught in the door once and how I had stayed there for about an hour trying to get in uncaught, it turns out the door was unlocked the entire time.

Eventually Alex asked me how I faired after he moved up here last summer after his junior year. I said that I had missed him so much and that it had been when I started planning on running away. My parents had been fighting anyway and all it had been doing was getting worse and worse.

"Really?" he asks, chuckling.

"Yeah, I swear to god that's virtually all they ever do anyways" I mutter, chuckling as well.

"Wow, talk about awesome parents" He mutters.

I just nod in response. I mean they weren't that bad at first, they raised me. But as time went on and Trina and I grew up, they started to drift apart. I was surprised they hadn't divorced yet, but then again my dad never was one to give up on anything easily. When we were done at the pub we went for Boba, talked more, and went home. There we watched T.V. and eventually went to bed. I was satisfied after the long day I had and was happy to be with my brother again.

I sighed contently, now there was no one to bother putting up with me back there. They should all be happy. I wondered when they would notice I was missing since my parents never noticed me anymore anyway and Trina practically lived at her best friend Nikki's house. I don't blame her though; mom and dad's fights were always annoyingly loud anyway. Knowing my parents, they would blame each other for driving us away. I still can't believe dad hasn't figured out that mom is having an affair with Gary. Well whatever, that's their problem now anyway.

In the morning I heard Kristoff.

"Hello, anyone in this place?" He yells.

I walk out of my room, heading to the shower. "Hey, you must be Kristoff" I smile "I'm Tori" He grins.

"Ah, so you're the chick I've been hearing all this cool shit about" he chuckles and hugs me.

It surprises me, but hey Alex did say he was super friendly to people close to Alex.

I hug him back and smile up at him "So he does say good things about me" I pause and pretend to wipe sweat off my brow "Phew, that's good".

Kristoff laughs. "I like you Tori, you're funny."

"Yep, she's a keeper" I hear Alex giggle as he comes out and hugs Kristoff.

"Well I'm gonna go shower" I laugh as I interrupt an attempted make-out session.

"Okay, have fun with that" Kristoff grins and Alex slaps him playfully in the arm.

"Perv" I grin at him. He just laughs.

I step into the shower, setting my things on the shelf above Alex's stuff. Turning on the water to hot, I wet my hair and lather in my shampoo. When I finish showering I dry myself, ruffle my hair out a little, brush it slightly, apply a little eyeliner and mascara, and step out into the living room. Alex and Kristoff are watching Sons of Anarchy and chatting about recent episodes of The Walking Dead. I chime in when Alex gets a certain scene in the latest episode wrong, fixing his mistake. Kristoff grins at me and mouths "I like her a lot" to Alex, Alex just giggles and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad" he mouths back. We go out to another hole-in-the-wall joint for breakfast, and then we go to a tattoo shop. Alex and I watch as Kristoff gets a bleeding skull tattooed on his upper back. I grin and mutter something about maybe getting one soon, causing both of them to grin at me. Kristoff slaps me on the back and we all talk about possible designs together. We spend the rest of the day running errands, shopping, and talking about some of our favorite bands.

That was when I knew I'd made the right decision.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, they feed the hungry Wolf.**

** 'Til the next chapter loves! **

** ~Wolf**


End file.
